


Wait…what?

by Zombie_Slayer



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Identity Reveal, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter is a fanboy, Please help me update tags if needed!, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Slayer/pseuds/Zombie_Slayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker gets a once in a lifetime chance to intern under Peper Potts at Stark Industries. Until Tony Stark claims Peter for a lab assistant. The only problem is that Tony Stark is determined to find dirt on Peter. Can Peter keep spider-man a secret while working with Tony and being near the other avengers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own avengers or spider man. Or any other marvel characters.  
> My Timelines may not be fully correct. But I'll do whatever works for this story.  
> Tell me what you think. My first super family fic.

Peter stared at the Stark Industries envelope on the living room table. Afraid to open it and see rejection. If Gwen was here she'd…Peter shook that thought from his head. Gwen was dead. 

Peter quickly opened the letter and begin to read it. He was accepted. He received an internship under the CEO Pepper Potts. 

"Aunt May, I got it!" Peter ran into the kitchen. Peter handed his Aunt the envelope.

"I didn't even know you had applied or interviewed," she said.

"I didn't think I can was going to get in," peter said shyly.

Peter hadn't even been the one to initially apply. Gwen had and didn't tell him until he had been accepted for an interview. If Gwen were here she'd be thrilled for him…

"We'll have to celebrate!" Aunt May smiled.

"I'll make your favorite for dinner," She started grabbing the ingredients.

"You don't have to do that," Peter blushed. 

"Of course I do! My boy just received an internship at Stark Industries!" She said.

Peter and Aunt May celebrated together that night. After Aunt May went to bed Peter went out for his nightly patrol.  
***  
"Peter get up, you're going to be late if you sleep any longer," Peter shot up.

"It's Sunday?" He asked.

"Yes, you slept the day away yesterday," Aunt May tsked. 

Peter scrambled around his room getting ready. While Aunt may disappeared to make breakfast. 

Peter finished getting ready and went downstairs. Aunt May had made muffins.

"Thanks Aunt May," Peter said as he snatched a muffin and ran out the door. 

Peter breezed down the sidewalk on his skateboard. His spidey reflexes preventing him from bumping into people. Peter skated up to the Avenger tower that used to be named Stark tower before the alien invasion the a few years previous. 

Peter placed his skateboard in his bag and walked inside. The place was pristine and Peter couldn't help but feel a bit out of place. He walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, my names Peter Parker. I'm Ms. Potts new intern," Peter introduced himself to the concierge.

"Oh yes, here's your badge. Go into the elevator and Jarvis will help you from there," she smiled and gave him a Stark employee badge.

Peter walked into the the elevator but did not see anyone. Confused he looked around. 

"Hello Mr. Parker, I'm Jarvis and I've been instructed to bring you to Ms. Potts office," Peter jumped and looked around.

"Are you an AI?" Peter asked wide eyed. 

"I am much more than an AI, but that is an accurate term," Jarvis said.

"That amazing, are you self aware and able to make decisions or do you follow preprogrammed commands," Peter asked.

"I am able to analyze data to make decisions," Jarvis sounded amused.

Before Peter could ask more questions the elevator doors opened. Pepper Potts was standing outside looking flawless as always. 

"Hello Mr. Parker, today we'll go over your responsibilities as an intern of Stark Industries," pepper said.

"Peter," peter said.

"Excuse me?" Pepper shot him a confused look.

"My name, you can call me Peter if you want," Peter looked down.

"Alright then. Peter, I'm going to teach you your responsibilities as my intern," Pepper smiled.

"Yes, ma'm," Peter said.

"So polite," Pepper led him to her office.

***

Pepper was in the middle of telling peter his responsibilities when two men burst in. Peter had to resist the urge to fire his webs.

"Pepper,"

A moment later Peter noticed that it was Tony Stark with a sheepish looking Bruce Banner behind him.

"Tony, I'm in the middle of training my new intern," she looked at Peter.

"Yeah, you're doing great. Why did you open a position for my lab assistant?" Tony questioned. 

"Someone has to keep you alive while in the lab. I'm to busy to constantly be chasing after you to see if you've taken care of your human needs," Pepper sighed. 

While Tony and Pepper were bickering Peter turned to Bruce.

"It's great to meet you Dr. Banner! I'm a huge fan of your work. I've read several of your papers. I really liked your last paper on gamma radiation but I must say my favorite was some of the ones anti-electron collisions. The just made so much sense!" While Peter gushed Bruce's face turned red in embarrassment.

"You've read my work an followed it? You can't be older than 18?!" Bruce exclaimed.

"I'm 17," Peter said. Although he won't turn 17 until a few more weeks.

At some point Tony stopped listening to Pepper and eavesdropped on Peter and Bruce.

"Fan of Bruce, smart, and obviously well behaved since Pepper hired you now there's only one thing I need to know…are you a fan of mine," Tony cut Pepper off.

"Absolutely, the work you've done in green energy is unparalleled! The iron man suit is more advanced than any of your competitors as well. Oh I met Jarvis! How does he work is he preprogrammed with responses or does he truly think on his own-" Peter stopped when he saw the amused expression on Tony's face. 

Peter couldn't help but fanboy over Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. They've been his idols since he was a child, but to mention they are top in their fields. 

"Yep, you're hired. Pepper I've picked my new lab assistant," Tony said. 

Wait, what? Peter looked gobsmacked. 

"Tony he hasn't even graduated high school he doesn't have the education required and he's my intern," Pepper sounded frustrated 

"You said I need a lab assistant and I've picked one," Tony crossed his arms.

"Do you know how many interviews and applications I had to go through to find him? He's mine," Pepper stood up. 

"Even more reason for me to take him. You've already confirmed he's good! I don't know why your being difficult you're the one that wanted me to have a lab assistant," Tony said.

"Tony he's in high school. He does not have the education required to work in the lab with you. Plus watching you is a full time job," pepper said.

"It's my lab assistant I can set the requirements to whatever I want them to be. He can come during weekends and after school," Tony said.

"Fine," Pepper knew Tony would keep going until he got his way.

Peter was shocked. He came for an internship with Pepper Potts and instead gets a job as Tony Starks's lab assistant. Tony went on his Starkpad and was typing frantically.

"C'mon Bruce we have science to do," Tony walked out. Peter looked hesitantly an Pepper.

"Go it's fine," she waved him away.

"Umm...thank you for this opportunity, Peter said as he ran after Bruce and Tony. Pepper smiled after him.

Bruce and Tony were talking went Peter caught up to them. Turns out Tony had pulled up his files. Peter hadn't even told him his name yet and Tony steady knows almost everything about him! 

"Have you ever done anything wrong in your life?" Tony looked at Peter.

"Yes, I've messed up plenty," Peter felt defensive.

"No way, I'm looking at your records and there's nothing! Not even a wild party! Look Bruce," Tony shoved a Starkpad in Bruce's face.

"Not all kids are misbehaved Tony," Bruce pushed the Starkpad away from his face. 

"Fine, fine, I have to do my research I will dig up something," Tony looked at Peter accusingly.

Peter couldn't help but feel nervous. What if they find out he's spider man? His Aunt didn't know. What if they told her? 

Tony would have grown suspicious had he seen Peter's look, but he had already gone back to his Starkpad. 

"Okay kid return tomorrow morning at 7," Tony said.

"Umm..." Peter was nervous to tell him no.

"What's up kid?" 

"I have school tomorrow," Peter looked down. 

"No problem come by after," Tony waved him off.

"Gives me more time to dig up dirt on you," Tony continued. Bruce shook his head.

"Nice to meet you, Peter," Bruce shook Peter's hand.

"It's was nice to meet you too Dr. Banner. See you tomorrow Mr. Stark," Peter said as he hopped into the elevator. Peter could hear Tony sputtering about being called mister as the door shut.  
***  
Peter told Aunt May about what happened. Although she was confused she was happy for him.

Peter went patrol nervous yet excited. He was going to work with his childhood idol! The only downside is that keeping Spider-Man a secret will be more difficult than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg the response from the first chapter was amazing! Made my crappy morning so much better. Thank you for the comments and kudos!

Peter went straight to the Avenger's tower after school. He wore his casual everyday clothes because Tony sent him a text saying no monkey suits or business attire in the lab. Peter was nervous to walk into the lobby wearing jeans and a T-shirt.

Peter gathered his courage and walked in. The front desk lady recognized him from yesterday and called him over.

"Yes?" Peter asked nervously. 

"You need a new badge, your old one has the wrong job title," she handed him a new one.

"Thank you," Peter took the new badge from her. 

She hadn't batted an eye at his outfit. Then again working for Tony Stark she's probably seen some crazy things come through the lobby. 

Peter walked into the elevator. He didn't really know what to expect, being Tony Stark's lab assistant was bound to be an interesting experience.

"Hello Mr. Parker, I have been instructed to bring you to the avenger's communal floor to wait for Sir," Jarvis said. 

"The avengers' floor?" Peter squeaked out. 

"Yes, Sir has given you access to several floors since you are his assistant," Jarvis told him.

The door opened Peter stepped out. Peter awkwardly stood a few feet in front of the elevator unsure of what to do.

Peter spidey senses went off as he reached out and grabbed whatever had been that had been aimed at his face. Peter looked at his hand and saw that it was an apple. 

"Nice reflexes, pip squeak," a blond man stood across the room.

"Uh, thanks," Peter was unsure how to respond. The man had just thrown fruit at his face. 

"Who let you in?" The blond moved closer muscles tense. 

"I-I'm Mr. Stark's new lab assistant. Jarvis brought me here," Peter said.

"Hmm…Tony doesn't have lab assistants. Jarvis who is this kid?" The man said.

"You are with Peter Parker Sir's lab assistant," Jarvis informed him.

"Why did Tony decide he wanted a kid in his labs?" He said it like he had been told a joke.

"Ms. Potts insisted that Sir needed a lab assistant so Sir claimed Ms. Potts intern when he discovered that Mr. Parker follows Dr. Banner." Jarvis said. 

"Thanks, Jarvis," 

"My pleasure Mr Barton,"

The man, Mr. Barton as Jarvis called him looked at Peter appraisingly. 

"How old are you kid?"

"I'm almost 17, sir," Peter felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny. 

"Where do you go to school?"

"Midtown," Peter responded.

"Queens, huh," The man sat on the sofa. 

To many he would look relaxed but Peter could see his the muscles tense and ready for a fight. 

"Sit down kid Tony's bound to be awhile," Mr. Barton patted the seat next to him. 

"Yes sir," Peter took the seat next to him. Peter looked at the man for a minute examining him.

"Huh, a kid with manners. You don't see that anymore," the man chuckled.

"My Aunt would have my head if I was anything but polite," Peter joked. Peter looked at the man again and it clicked.

"Holy crap! you're Hawkeye!" Peter said finally making the connection.

"Yes, I'm aware," the man started laughing. 

Peter blushed. He was in the avengers communal room! Of course there's avengers here. 

"I'm sorry sir, I hadn't made the connection until now," Peter turned even more red. 

"It's fine kid. Call me Clint," Hawkeye said.

"Yes sir! Err…Clint," Peter said. 

"Legolas are you corrupting my assistant?" Tony walked in.

"Absolutely, I was telling him all your dirty secrets and where you keep your secret liquor stash," Clint replied.

"Kid whatever advice Clint gives you is false and you should do the opposite," Tony tells Peter.

"But Clint said you were a great engineer that that I should listen to you," Peter shot Tony an innocent look. 

"Oh my he's perfect! Can we keep him?" Clint laughed.

"No we are not going to keep him. He is mine. I stole him fair and square," Tony smirked.

"Then I can steal him too. He can be Hawkeye Jr! I'll teach him to shoot arrows and play video games," Clint said.

"I'm a teenager I already know how to play video games," Peter was feeling much more comfortable in both of their presence. 

"See he comes partly trained! Perfect steal," Clint said mock seriously.

"Then I guess I just have to steal him back, come Peter we have science to do," Tony smirked and left the room. 

"Yes sir, it was nice to meet you Mr. Barton," Peter followed Tony.

***

Tony brought Peter to the lab where Bruce was working. 

"Bruce I brought you an evil minion," Tony announces as the walk in.

"How thoughtful," Bruce sarcastically responded.

"How are you doing today Peter," Bruce asked.

"I'm doing well, how are you?" Peter responded.

"Can't seem to make this bonding agent stabilize correctly," Bruce was still working. 

Peter walked over. When he peaked over Bruce's shoulder he saw it was a formula similar to his webs. 

"If you switch around the bases and use this to stabilize the it-" Peter started tapping the screen showing Bruce ways to improve the formula. 

Peter gave him a more permanent version of the webs. The formula wouldn't breakdown over time like his webs but wasn't as strong. 

Tony stood behind Peter and watched. 

"That's perfect!" Bruce exclaimed going over Peter's new formula.

"Please make sure you review the formula before you make it," Peter said thinking about the last time a scientist used his formula without proper review. If he hadn't given Doctor Connors the formula…

"Bruce isn't an idiot," Tony said.

"Plus we can both watched the revisions made. They're perfect kid." Tony continued.

"You did well Peter," Bruce said. 

"Of course he did! He's my assist," Tony said.

Tony quickly moved into a new project. Peter and Tony were working on some Stark Industry products when Pepper came down. 

"Your job is to make sure takes breaks not get just as absorbed as him," Pepper said to Peter as she stood in the lab and watched all three of them working. Pepper was giving an amused smile to show she wasn't truly upset. 

"Sorry Ms. Potts," Peter said. 

"It's too be expected when you have brilliant minds together," Pepper waved him off.

"Time to leave the lab, Steve said you're late for movie night," Pepper looked at Bruce and Tony.

"Come on Peter I'm sure these two forgot to feed you," she said corralling the three to the door. Bruce looked embarrassed. 

The four of them went back into the avengers communal room. There were a lot of people in the room which made Peter nervous. 

"Peter!" Clint called.

"Yes Mr. Barton?" Peter said.

"I told you call me Clint! You make me feel old when you call me mister," Clint told Peter.

"You are old," someone in the room said triggering several snickers.

"Come here and watch the movie with us!" Clint ignored the laughter.

"Oh I couldn't, I should really be getting home," 

"If I have to leave my lab for a movie you have to suffer with me," Tony sat Peter down on an empty seat.

"If you're sure Mr. Star-Tony," Peter corrects when Toby gave him a glare. Tony had told him several times in the lab to call him by his first name. 

"So everyone this is me and Bruce's new science bro, Peter! Peter this the avengers," Tony said.

"That's Steve America's poster boy, the man sitting next to him is his ever faithful sidekick Sam, on the other side of Steve is Bucky, but don't sneak up on him or he'll kill you." Tony pointed out the three on one sofa. 

Peter looked at Tony alarmed unsure if he was joking. He didn't recognize Bucky as one of the avengers. Peter wanted to fanboy over Captain America but Bucky was sitting next to him and was terrifying. 

"The Russian assassin is Natasha and you already met Katniss her lame ass spy friend. Thor is off with his lady friend Jane but they'll be here later this week," Tony finished introducing the others in the room.

"Hi," Peter said shyly as mostly everyone waved back.

Natasha was staring intently at Peter.

"You're doing you're creepy spy thing again," Tony said.

"Are you the Peter Parker that takes pictures of Spider-Man?" She asked.

"Yes?" Peter said which came out more of a question than an answer. 

"Interesting that a 16 year year old was able to get Spider-Man to agree to several photo ops when Spider-Man won't stop to talk to people," she said.

"Do you know who Spider-Man is? As my assistant I demand you tell me," Tony said.

"I don't know who Spider-Man is. I just know his normal hang out places and go there when I have time," Peter lied. Natasha hummed. 

"Well movie time!" Tony announced. 

The movie had just barely been on when Peter felt a tap on his shoulder. Bruce was behind him with a sandwich.

"Thank you," Peter said as he took the sandwich from Bruce.

"No problem," Bruce said.

"Awe Bruce is showing favoritism! Pepper make him stop," Tony said. Pepper responded by giving him an elbow to the arm. 

Peter couldn't help but smile at the friendly atmosphere of the room. Everyone was cuddled up and whispering jokes to the person next to them. The last time he had a movie night was with Gwen…

"Let's binge watch the whole series, I bet Stark had the next movie," Clint said as the movie ended. 

"No, I need you all to be functional human beings tomorrow," Pepper said. 

Peter looked at the clock and saw that it was 9.

"I should be heading home now," Peter stood up.

"You can have a room if you want," Tony offered. 

The rest of the team looked at Tony wide eyed. Rooms were meant for team members not teenagers they barely knew.

"No that's alright my Aunt would be upset if I didn't come home," Peter said.

"At least take a driver. The city is too dangerous at night for you to go alone," Pepper said. 

"Alright thank you," Peter knew Pepper or Tony would insist.

"Bye everyone," Peter waved.

Peter heard several people say goodbye as he followed Pepper out.

***  
Turns out Pepper had called Aunt May before the movie so she wasn't worried about him. Peter greeted his Aunt and snuck out to go on patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how'd I do? If there's a certain interaction you want to see between Peter and an avenger feel free to tell me! Ideas are always welcome! 
> 
> Just so you know my updates will be fairly sporadic. With school and work my schedule is kinda crazy. One week you might get several updates from me then I might drop off the face of the earth for a week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long I've been so busy! Thankfully you awesome people commented and I received emails asking me to continue. So here's a quick update!

The week went on uneventful after that. Several of the avengers had various hobbies and places they disappeared to so Peter didn't see much of them.

"Don't worry, everyone has crazy schedules that's why we have mandatory bonding times. Next one is Saturday and you have to go too," Tony had told Peter as they worked in the lab.

Peter would come after school and work with Tony and Bruce until pepper came and dragged the three of them out of the labs to eat. It wasn't until Friday that they did anything different.

"That's it," Tony throw his hands up when Peter walked into the lab.

"Sorry?" Peter was confused. 

"According to all your records your the perfect AP student! No parties, drugs, criminal record, nothing," Tony said.

"I'm pretty sure that's a good thing," Peter responded.

"No, it's boring and boring is bad," Tony waved his hands around.

"Okay?" Peter said worried about where Tony was going to take him.

"I'm going to teach you how to hack shield," Tony said.

"Didn't shield fall and put all their information online?" Peter asked confused.

"It's been secretly rebuilt," Tony waved him off.

"It's not a secret if you're telling people," Peter said. 

"Shush, get over here and learn."

Peter agreed and learned so much more about computers that night. Peter didn't even want to know how many laws he broke with Tony. Pepper found out what Tony had done and sent Peter home early so she could yell at Tony. 

Peter used the extra time to go on patrol. Patrol that night went south for Peter. 

After Peter heard a commotion he quickly went to investigate. It turned out a group of men were trying to kidnap a young woman.

"Shit," she used a taser on a man near her.

The girl was quickly becoming over whelmed. Peter swooped down to help her. Sadly for Peter these weren't your run of the mill criminals. They were a professional team sent out to kidnap the woman. 

Peter took a hit to the face trying to defend the woman. Eventually Peter was able to web all the men up. The woman put her taser up and thanked Peter.

"Dude, thanks for your help! These guys were sent to get my boss but mistook me for her-oh shit you're bleeding!" The woman said.

Peter looked down and saw that he had been shot in the side of his abdomen. Blood was seeping through his suit.

"Crap, I thought it was a slight knife wound," he said.

"If you want I can have my friend check it out for you," the woman offered.

"No it's fine. I'm glad you're alright," Peter swung off.

As the adrenaline wore off Peter could feel the pain in his side. Peter needed to get home so he could patch up his wound but he was all the way by Hell's Kitchen. Peter knew that he would not make it home if he did not stop the bleeding so he landed on a roof.

Sadly Peter had been more effected by the blood loss than he thought and he crashed into a person on the roof.

"Sorry," Peter said as they both landed on the ground. 

"Woah kid, you need to get that wound looked at," the man helped Peter up. 

"Yeah. I'm-" blackness overcame Peter and he fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who the two nameless characters are! I won't leave you waiting too long for the next chapter. Don't worry I hate cliffhangers too, it just felt like the right place to leave off for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm alive! Sorry it took me so long to update but better late than never? I lost my notes for the story but good news is that I've reread the old chapters and have (in my opinion) a better plot planned. This will give Aunt May a bigger part in the story than I had originally planned. (Don't we all just love Aunt May?) you might want to go back and read the old chapters since it's been a few months since I last updated. Well here's a new chapter just in time for Christmas enjoy!

Peter woke up in a dark room. He sat up to feel pain shooting down his side.

"Crap," Peter put a hand on the wound.

"Your going to mess up the stitches," says a man out of Peter's vision.

"How long have I been out?" Peter looks around.

"How does a kid become a well known vigilante?" The man asks.

"Radioactive spider, how does someone pick up an unconscious teen, bring them home, and stitch them home without anyone being aware," Peter responded, the pain in his side agitating him.

"They become a vigilante themselves," the man responded.

Peter didn't know how to react. This man was also a vigilante. There were only a few running around the city and since Peter had been near Hell's Kitchen at the time…

"daredevil?" Peter says out loud.

He looks around to see that he is in an apartment, his rescuer standing just enough in the shadows that would cover him from a person with normal sight. It was no secret that daredevil was not a team player yet he helped Peter.

"Fighting crime is the last thing a kid should be doing," daredevil ignored Peter's question.

"Maybe but I've done okay so far…has no one ever told you to stop crime fighting?" Peter looked at the man he was sure was daredevil.

"I'm an adult who can make his own decisions. If I hadn't stitched you up you would have bleed out on that roof. Don't you have family that will worry for you?" Daredevil said.

"With great power comes great responsibility. If I am able to help people shouldn't I do everything I can?" Peter said.

Daredevil was unsure how to respond so he sighed.

"Thanks for the help but I have to be somewhere in a few hours," Peter said looking at the clock.

"You've done a lot of good for this city kid, but you can't keep going this way. You need support if you want to survive," daredevil said as Peter stood up.

Peter's mind flashed back to Gwen. She was the only person that had known and supported him as a vigilante and it resulted in her death.

"Yeah well, telling people only gets them hurt," Peter couldn't help the wave of guilt.

Peter was heading to the window when daredevil spoke up.

"Here at least take my number if you need anything and take the door so you don't tear your stitches," daredevil handed him a business card.

"I heal fast I'll be fine in a few days," Peter said even though he knew he'd be fine by the end of the day. He looked down at the business card.

"Wait you handed me a card for a Nelson and Murdock law firm. I don't need that kind of help," Peter frowned.

"Yes, you can usually reach me there. Will you tell me your name?"

Peter thought for a moment. Daredevil was a fellow vigilante and was offering to help him. Peter knew he could only do so much without help.

"I'm Peter."

"Matt," Daredevil shook Peter's hand.

"Thank you Matt. I really have to go but I appreciate your help!" Peter rushed out to door. If he hurried he might get home before Aunt May woke up.

***

Peter stumbled in through his window. He could hear Aunt May downstairs preparing breakfast. Peter stumbled over to the mirror. His suit was covered in his own blood and couldn't be repaired. He quickly cleaned himself up before Aunt May came to wake him.

"Peter?" Aunt May knocked on the door.

"I'm up," Peter said as Aunt May walked in.

"Oh Peter I was so worried when you didn't come home last night," Aunt May said.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted at work and forgot to call," Peter looked at the ground unable to look his Aunt in the eye.

"Please be sure to call next time, I worry about you," she frowned.

"Yes Aunt May," Peter said.

"Come downstairs when you finish getting ready," Aunt May closed the door.

Peter quickly made himself presentable for work putting on a T-shirt and jeans. Peter looked at his wound, no infection and it would be healed up by tonight at latest. After one last glance in the mirror Peter walked downstairs.

Aunt May had made breakfast. Peter grabbed a muffin as he moved towards the door.

"Peter?"

"Yes Aunt May?"

"Can you try to come home tonight? There's something I need to discuss with you," Aunt May told him.

"Yes, ma'am." Peter moved towards the door again.

"Peter?" Aunt May hesitated.

"Yes?"

"You know you can tell me anything right? You'll still be my Peter and nothing can change that," she told him.

"I know," Peter said. Was Aunt May hinting that she knew?

"I'm proud of the man you've grown into. We'll talk more when you get home. Love you," she handed Peter another muffin.

"Love you too," Peter left.

Peter kept replaying the conversation in his head as he skateboarded to work. Was she just concerned? She said she was proud to. She must know that's why she was concerned and proud. Is she going to ask him to stop? Peter was so lost in thought that he bumped into a jogger.

"Ouch," Peter said as the man caught him. His spider sense didn't even warn him he was going to crash.

"Careful, uhh Peter right?"

"You're-"

"Steve," captain America looked around to make sure no one was listening.

Peter was so excited to talk to Steve. He had seen him last movie night but he didn't actually get to talk to him! He's standing in front of the captain America!

"I'm a huge fan! I had all your comics as a kid. You've been one of my role models since before I can remember," Peter gushed. Captain America turned red.

"They made comics?"

"Yes, and they had a cartoon series too!" Peter nodded.

"Was Coulson like this?" Bucky asked amused. Peter hadn't even notice him come up.

"He was worse," Steve groaned. Bucky smirked at him.

"Hey kid want to get some coffee with us?" Bucky asked. Steve and Bucky exchanged a look that Peter could not read.

"I'd love to! But I have to be at the tower soon," Peter said.

"It's fine. I'll text Stark and tell him we kidnaped you. He won't mind," Bucky started to move Peter towards several buildings.

"Bucky," Steve gained a serious tone. Bucky just waved at him.

"I don't know are you sure he won't mind?" Peter frowned he really wanted to go with Steve and Bucky but he didn't want to upset Tony.

"C'mon kid," Bucky lead the way.

Surprisingly Bucky brought them to a diner that Peter had never been in before. It had an older theme that Peter couldn't quite place maybe the 40s or 50s? The diner was quite and had barely any people in it. They were able to quickly grab a booth and order food.

"So kid how'd you end up working for Stark?" Bucky questioned Peter so Peter told them the story.

"Sounds like stark," Bucky said.

"Bet your parents are real proud of you," Steve said.

"Uh, yeah I'm sure they would be. Aunt May was thrilled for me," Peter said as he looked down at the food the waitress had just brought.

"Great for you kid," Bucky answered Bucky took off his gloves.

"You have a metal arm?" Peter's eyes widened.

"That's so cool," Peter continued. To Steve's surprise Bucky laughed.

Steve stayed quiet for the rest of the conversation as Bucky asked Peter about his life. Peter quickly warmed up to Bucky after he made a few jokes. It had been so long since Bucky showed an interest in anything and Steve was happy that Bucky was making progress. Steve silently took a picture of Bucky and Peter.

The walk to to tower went much the same way with Bucky and Peter joking around while Steve threw in the occasional comment. When reached the avenger communal floor Bucky let out a laugh when Peter told him about one of Tony's misadventures in the lab.

"He can laugh?" Tony said. Natasha promptly cuffed him on the side of the head. All the avengers had gathered on the communal floor.

"Friends you have returned from your training," a man that Peter assumed was Thor boomed.

"Yeah and they brought a stray" Peter looked over and saw the girl from the night before.

Steve quickly introduced the new people as Thor, Dr. Foster, and Darcy Lewis.

"It's great to meet you guys. Especially you Dr.Foster my friend Gwen is a huge fan of yours! Oh, er…was, she was a huge fan," Peter looked down. Gwen was devoted toDr. Foster's work. If Gwen was here she'd be thrilled. If only…

"Oh I'm sorry about your friend. I would've loved to meet Gwen I'm sure," Dr. Foster tried to put on a reassuring smile.

There was a silence before tony said "Well now that my assistant has finally graced me with his presence we can have fun in the lab," Tony started towards the elevator.

"Actually we'll need you up here to help," Natasha said.

"Is there a mission," Steve said in Captain America mode.

"Darcy was attacked last night. The rest of the information is classified," she looked at Peter when she said classified.

"Oh um, I'll just go to the lab. I hope you're alright Darcy," Peter went to the lab.

Pete reviewed some of Tony's work and made small revisions being sure to leave notes so Tony knew exactly what Peter had done. Peter would hate to mess up Tony's work. After awhile Peter got bored so he worked on homework.

"Peter?" Peter was brought back to reality by Pepper entering the lab.

"Hello Ms. Potts," Peter greeted. Peter looked at the clock. It was nearly noon.

"I heard that you had been sent down here while the team has a discussion," Pepper handed him a sandwich.

"Thanks," Peter smiled.

"The avengers still have several hours of discussion left. If you want you can spend the day shadowing me before the movie tonight," Pepper invited.

"Thanks. That sounds great," Peter got up to follow Pepper out.

Peters respect for Pepper skyrocketed after spending the day with her. Pepper was able to talk to people and get so much done. Peter wouldn't have thought everything Pepper did was humanly possible if he had not seen her do it himself. Eventually Pepper looked down at her watch.

"The avengers should have finished a little bit ago and the movie is soon so let's head up to the avengers floor," Pepper said to him.

"Thanks for letting me spend the day with you," Peter told her.

"It was no problem. It just made me want to steal you back from Tony," Pepper smiled at him.

Pepper and Peter walked in as the Avengers were finishing up. On Tony's computer screen was…Spider-Man?!

"Hey kid you sure you don't know anything about our neighborhood spider?" Tony didn't look away from the monitor.

"Yes?" Peter said like a question which caused Natasha to look at him.

"Why are you just now looking for Spider-Man he's been around about 2 years now?" Peter asked.

"Classified," Natasha responded.

"We need to know know if he's a threat," Tony said.

"Spider-Man has done nothing but help!" Peter said louder than he meant to.

"He totally saved my ass last night," Darcy backed Peter up.

"Indeed! Man of spiders has saved my shield sister. He is a mighty warrior worthy of fighting by my side," Thor declared.

"I'm sure Spider-Man has good intentions but we need to bring him in for questioning," Steve said.

"You mean you don't like someone else playing in your sandbox," Peter responded.

"He's an unknown that can easily turn into a threat. Someone needs to keep him in line," Natasha said coldly.

"He's been around for 2 years. He would have attacked by now. I think you mean you don't like that you don't have control over him," Peter said.

"Okay lets stop debating the trustworthiness of a small town hero. Peter is from New York of course anything against Spider-Man would offend him," Clint said.

"Whatever I still support him," Darcy said.

"I second that," Peter said.

"I agree with Darcy and young Peter. Man of spiders is indeed an ally," Thor said.

"Okay enough debating avenger business! It's movie time," Tony's declaration seemed to remove the tension in the room.

"Don't worry kid. Nat is like that with everyone and Tony's had worse arguments with Steve. They aren't upset with you," Clint said relieving worries Peter didn't even know he had.

Everyone sat down with snacks and popcorn on the couches for the movie. Thor put his hammer on the coffee table blocking Tony's and Pepper's view of the tv.

"Thor we've had a discussion about placing weapons on furniture," Pepper said.

"Peter would you mind taking the hammer off the coffee table," tony said. Peter didn't see Tony's smirk.

"Sure," Peter reached forward and grabbed the hammer.

"Where would you like me to-" Peter stopped when he saw the looks that the Avengers were giving him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Peter felt panicked.

"No way Peter hand that to me," Tony grabbed the handle and it fell to the floor pulling him with it.

"Tony are you okay?" Peter asked as the other avengers laughed.

"Young Peter the Mjölnir found you pure of heart and worthy to wield it. Asgard and myself are now your allies sure you need us," Thor said.

"Uh thanks Thor that's a huge honor," Peter was unsure how to respond to such a declaration.

"You are the only person on Midgard that the Mjölnir has found worthy," Thor said.

"Wait, Tony you asked me to lift it thinking I'd fail," Peter pouted.

"Pretty much," tony shrugged.

"Shush the movie is on," Pepper said.

Peter could feel the looks of various Avengers trying to analyze him during the movie. None of them had been able to lift it were they mad? Did he hint that he was spider man?

The movie credits were rolling after what felt like forever. Peter got up and stretched.

"Thanks for having me. I'll see you tomorrow after school tony," Peter said.

"I can have one of my drivers take you home," Tony offered.

"That okay. Thanks though," Peter said.

Peter hurried home because he promised Aunt May he wouldn't be home late. As Peter was walking his phone started ringing seeing that it was Aunt May he answered it.

"Peter listen I don't have much time. There's a letter under the carpet where the living room meets the kitchen. When you are sure your alone read it. I just want you to know I know your secret and I'm proud of you. Be careful who you trust. There's so much you don't know. I love you Peter," Aunt May said really fast.

"I love you too. What do you mean-"

"Get yourself emancipated it may protect you later. Do not tell anyone the details of the call just say it was the normal don't stay out too late talk. I have to go," the line went dead.

Peter's blood went cold. He ran to the house as fast as his legs would carry him. He made it home in record time.

"Aunt May?"

He ran into the house and checked all the rooms. All the lights were off and everything was in place. There was single not on the kitchen table.

_Peter_ ,

_I am safe do not come looking for me. You have grown into a fantastic adult and I know you can care for yourself. I relinquish my rights to the minor Peter Parker._

_May Parker_

Peter's hands shook. That didn't sound like the caring Aunt May he knew at all. Aunt May was always thought out to the point of wordy and full of love. Her letter to Peter would never be this short.

Aunt May's earlier words about emancipation for his protection rang through his head. Aunt May was running from something and didn't want people to know there was a problem. Aunt May was trying to protect him. What did she know that he didn't?

Peter could only follow her directions and hope everything turned out fine. After quickly checking the house for bugs like Clint showed him a few days ago while training him to be "Hawkeye Jr." After he deemed it clear Peter found the letter under the carpet that Aunt May had told him about and put it in his pocket. Peter pulled out his phone and a business card.

"Hey this is Peter from this morning. You said I could call if I needed help?" By the end of the call Peter had explained things the way Aunt May had set it up to be. He came home after a brief phone call with his Aunt to find that she had left only a note on the table. Matt Murdock had agreed to meet Peter the next morning.

"So much for school tomorrow," Peter said to the empty kitchen. His hands touched the note in his pocket but he didn't pull it out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've reached some plot what do you think? Any theories about what's going on? If anyone is still reading this story let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response I got from the last chapter was amazing! Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos you are what make this story go on! I hope you are enjoying your holidays.

Peter met Matt the next morning and told him the story as Aunt May wanted him to give. Peter subconsciously touched the letter in his jacket from the night before.

"Peter I need to to tell me the truth and do not lie to me this time," Matt said.

Peter chewed his lip. Aunt May didn't want him telling. But Matt was a hero as well. He could be trusted right? Peter decided to take the chance.

"Okay, but the rest is off the record…" Peter told him the full story of the night before.

"Do you have anyone else to depend on?" Matt asked after Peter told his tale.

"In general or as Spider-Man?" Peter asked.

"Both."

"I'm kinda Tony Stark's lab assistant. At worst I'm sure that some of the Avengers would support me if they found out I was Spider-Man. Most of them are friendly now. I don't know how Natasha feels about me but the others like me enough," Peter rambled.

"You're right under the Avengers noses and they don't know your identity?" Matt asked amused.

"No? At least not yet, Steve and Natasha don't really like Spider-Man," Peter frowned.

"Well you've won most of them over. You need to be careful. I'd recommend staying at the tower often for more security," Matt said.

"Maybe," Peter didn't like the idea of using the Avengers when he could take care of himself.

"Just think about it. Here's a list of documents I need from you to for the emancipation case," Matt gave Peter a list of documents he needed.

"You have most of them. The main two I need are proof of residency and income. If you can show that your are self sufficient then I will have no trouble with this case," Matt continued.

"Thank you. I really appreciate your help," Peter said. Matt had been so helpful he even filed the missing person report for Peter's Aunt.

Peter and Matt parted ways after the meeting. Peter decided to go home and straighten up the house. Peter made sure all his Spider-Man things were hidden and searched the house for anything out of place. Peter had found that his father's papers were gone. Peter had taken out everything vital to his research and hid them months ago. Whoever had his father's stuff wouldn't find what they were looking for.

Wanting answers Peter settled into the couch and pulled the letter out of his pocket. He had followed Aunt May's directions so far. Taking a deep breath Peter read the letter.

_My_ _dear_ _Peter_ ,

_If you are reading this something came up and I was unable to tell you in person. I know that you're Spider-Man. It is too much like your father's work to be anyone else. I know that your father had used your DNA in some of his projects so you either got into one of them or your father had experimented on you. Which so help me if he did, I don't care that he is dead I'll still give him a whooping for experimenting on my baby._

_It scares me to know that you are out there fighting crime but I know you wouldn't stop even if I asked you to. You are too much like your uncle Ben to do anything but help. You are both heroes that way._

_Your_ _parents made some mistakes and their work made them targets. Your mother worked worked for agency called SHIELD. SHIELD funded much of your father's work. When your parents were going to meet with SHIELD their plane went down so your parents were never able to hand over their information. SHIELD knew the base of your father's work but never found out the specifics._

_Unfortunately SHIELD had many terrorists from a group called HYDRA within it. HYDRA is aware of your father's work and want more information. They had came to the house a few days ago and I couldn't have them watching us. If they hurt you I would never forgive myself. I know that they have no problem harming children and if they discovered you were Spider-Man…they would break you into a soldier._

_I love you too much to let them even suspect you. HYDRA wants the information to create the perfect soldier and they wouldn't hesitate to make you into that. I will use myself as a decoy. They will chase me and won't have a reason to go after you. Stay away from SHIELD and HYDRA and be careful who you trust._

_At the moment you are working for Tony Stark. I want you to get yourself emancipated so HYDRA cannot gain custody of you. If you need to you have the Avengers to go to. If they do not already know your secret you may consider telling them or a few of them._

_When HYDRA catches me I want you to stay away. I know exactly what I am getting into and they would do so much worse to you._

_Keep_ _yourself safe and remember I love you. You are my world and although I may not have given birth to you, you are my son and I could not have asked for a better son to have. I am proud of you and I want you to trust yourself._

_With love,_

_May Parker_

Tears fell down Peter's face. Aunt May left to protect him. She was proud that he was Spider-Man. He spent several more hours refusing to move from the couch.

Eventually Peter's phone buzzed telling him he needed to get to work. He wanted to stay but he needed to talk to Pepper to get some papers for the emancipation. Slowly he pulled himself off of the couch. He went to the mirror and fixed his hair. There wasn't much he could do for the puffy eyes.

Peter took his time walking to the Avengers tower.

"Jarvis, can you bring me to Ms. Potts? I have something I need to talk to her about," Peter said knowing that Tony wouldn't even expect him for another 20 minutes.

"Alright Mr. Parker, Ms. Potts is in her office," Jarvis stopped on a business floor.

"Thanks," Peter said to the A.I. as he walked out of ten elevator.

Peter knocked on Pepper's office door. Feeling nervous, he was about to tell her about the emancipation. Maybe he could trust he with his identity…

"Come in," Pepper said.

"Hi, Ms. Potts I need some papers and I thought it was better to get them from you over Tony," Peter said Peter handed her the list of work documents he needed.

"Okay I can get you these by the end of the day. Do you mind me asking as a friend what these are for? " she asked.

"My Aunt left and I'm filing for emancipation," Peter told her.

"Oh Peter I'm sorry. You're welcome to stay at the tower if you want," she stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you," he hugged her back it was then that Peter made a decision.

"I have something else I want to talk to you about. Do you mind stopping Jarvis from recording for the next few minutes?" Peter asked.

"Jarvis privacy protocols," Pepper said.

"Yes Ms. Potts," Jarvis said.

"Ms. Potts, what do you think about Spider-Man?" Peter asked nervously.

"I think he's hero who's done a lot to help New York and had saved many. I would be thrilled to meet him he saved my sister and nephew from a mugging last year. I'm guessing you know Spider-Man's identity," Pepper smiled.

"Yes, but I'm worried about what the other Avengers would do," Peter looked at her.

"You mean yesterday's conversation," pepper smiled knowingly.

"Your friend has nothing to worry about. Steve's been considering adding Spider-Man to the team for a few months now, Natasha has difficulty trusting anyone and Tony's just upset because he couldn't find Spider-Man himself. You know the others trust or at least like Spider-Man," Pepper continued.

"I-" Peter not knowing how to explain. Pepper was always level headed and the least likely to freak out out of the Avengers group.

"Read this," Peter gave her the letter from Aunt May.

Pepper took the letter from him and read it. Peter sat and anxiously waited for her to finish.

"Peter, please explain," Pepper looked like she had a migraine.

"My Aunt had hidden that letter for me before she left," Peter said.

"You're Spider-Man," she said.

"Yes," Peter looked down. Pepper hugged him.

"You've gone through so much and you have such a big heart. You're so young," Pepper looked like she was about to cry.

"With great power comes great responsibility," Peter said.

"Sounds like something Steve would say," Pepper chuckled.

"Peter you realize you need to tell the other Avengers right?"

"I know but can we wait until tonight? I want to tell some of the Avengers individually," Peter told her.

"Okay I'll come up tonight and help you," she told him.

"Thanks. Tony's going to expect me soon so I should be heading up," Peter said.

"Alright, I'll be up there tonight with your documents and to support you," Pepper went back to her work as Peter left.

Jarvis brought Peter straight to the labs which was strange because he usually meets Tony on the Avengers floor.

"Jarvis privacy mode in the lab," Peter said before he entered.

"Yes, Mr. Parker," Jarvis responded. Peter walked into the lab only to find that Tony was not there.

"Tony's doing another Spider-Man search," Bruce said.

"Oh, when should he be down?" Peter asked.

"He'll quit when Pepper pulls him off to bed," Bruce answered.

"What do you think of Spider-Man," Peter tried to ask casually.

"He does a lot of good for this city. He's out there everyday helping the common person. There's a reason why this city adores him," Bruce said.

Peter knew that the city had become much more accepting of him the past year but he thought adores was an exaggeration.

"So you like him?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I would like to meet him," Bruce said not turning away from his work.

"What if I told you that you've already met him?" that caught Bruce's attention.

"What do you mean?" Bruce stopped his work.

"Here read this," Peter gave him the letter.

Bruce read the letter and turned a bit green.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Peter cried out.

"I'm just surprised," Bruce said calming himself down.

"-And doubtful," he continued. Peter can't say he was surprised. He expected everyone to want evidence.

"Okay but promise you'll wait until I tell the rest of the Avengers tonight to say anything?" Peter said.

"Peter is this huge. HYDRA has been looking for a weapon for awhile if there's a chance they'll come after you next the others will want to know," Brice said.

"I know but wait until tonight? I already told Pepper and she'll be there too," Peter asked.

"Okay, now explain how you became Spider-Man," Bruce told him.

"It all started on a field trip-" Peter spent the next half hour explaining what happened and demonstrating his powers. Bruce was amazed with the successful merging of spider and human DNA that Peter had.

After Peter had finished telling Bruce he knew who he wanted to tell next, Clint.

"Jarvis can you keep everything I do today secret until tomorrow?" Peter asked. Jarvis hesitated.

"Ms. Potts has given me permission to do so," Jarvis said.

"Awesome, you'll want to film this," Peter knew his next actions would either be hilarious or backfire terribly.

Peter climbed up to the vents. He climbed through the vents until he found Clint shooting arrows in the training room. Peter slowly crawled out the vents and down the wall. Silently Peter crept right behind Clint.

"BOO!" Clint screeched shot an arrow at Peter. Thanks to Peter's fast reflexes he caught the arrow before it hit him in the face.

"I didn't think you'd try to kill me," Peter pouted now seeing the flaws in his plan to scare an assassin.

"How did you- What?" Clint was confused.

"I wanted to let you in on a secret," Peter said.

"That you're a spy and have great reflexes?" Clint asked.

"No, I'm not a spy. Just Spider-Man," Peter mumbled the end.

"You're just what," Clint was now tense.

"Spider-Man," Peter spoke up this time.

"No way kid. You're just Peter the little pipsqueak!" Clint said.

"I swear I'm telling the truth," Peter said.

"Climb the wall," Clint said thinking he caught Peter in a lie.

"Okay," Peter climbed to the ceiling.

"Read this to fully understand," Peter tossed down the letter.

Clint quickly read the letter an paled.

"Getting tangled up with HYDRA is the last thing you want to do kid. After they find your aunt they'll come after you for sure. We need to tell the other Avengers. HYDRA just went after Darcy to get to Foster," Clint said.

"I know. Pepper is going to be there tonight when I tell the others. So far you, Bruce, and Pepper know. Those were HYDRA agents that attacked Darcy?" Peter said.

"Yeah, and it landed Spider-Man on their radar," Clint said.

"Oh," Peter said. He didn't realize that HYDRA might come after him as Peter Parker and Spider-Man.

"Please don't tell the other until tonight. I just wanted some of you to hear it from me," Peter said causing Clint to sigh.

"Okay kid. Just promise you won't get into any trouble before then," Clint said.

"I won't! Thanks Clint!" Peter left the room.

Peter went up to avenger floor. He had a few hours before Pepper would be up. When Peter walked into the room Natasha and Steve were deep in conversation, Tony was furiously typing away at a computer, and Bucky was being left out just sitting on the couch. Peter decided to sit next to Bucky.

"Hey," Peter greeted.

"Hey kiddo," Bucky said.

"What's driving them crazy now?" Peter asked Bucky stared at Peter for a moment.

"HYDRA is being really active lately. We think they're looking for something," Bucky said.

"Oh like-" Peter started just to get cut off Tony.

"Hey Peter can you do a coffee run?" Tony asked as he handed Peter a list and a credit card.

"Ya no problem," Peter took it left.

Peter heard Bucky follow him to the coffee shop from a distance behind him. If it wasn't for Peter's super senses he would not have known Bucky was there. He decided that Bucky was probably just worried after what happened to Darcy and let Bucky follow him without complaint. Peer couldn't help but wonder how Bucky would react to his secret before Peter could come to any conclusions he arrived at the coffee shop.

Peter felt his spidey sense go off the moment he walked into the empty store. Peter heard the safety of a gun click.

"Mr. Parker we'd appreciate it if you came with us," an agent said.

Peter could see half a dozen agents in the shop. Peter knew he had to keep his hero identity secret from the HYDRA agent in the store. He'd be able to keep them occupied until Bucky saw what was going on in the store.

"No thanks," Peter punched the agent behind him causing all hell to break loose.

Bucky burst in and started to take down agents. Peter did the same while trying to hide his powers. There were more agents than Peter had thought there were. The agents did not hesitate to use lethal force against Bucky. While Bucky did not hesitate to kill agents Peter knocked them unconscious. Peter didn't like to kill if he could help it. It did not take Peter and Bucky long to incapacitate the HYDRA agents that had wanted Peter. Bucky looked over at the pile of unconscious agents Peter had accumulated.

"Not bad kid. You're technique need work but it's better than I expected of an amateur," he said.

"Thanks," Peter got up wincing at the pain in his leg something had hit his leg while he had been fighting. Wouldn't be more than a bruise that would heal in an hour.

"You okay," Bucky asked.

"Yeah, just a bruise. Are you alright?" Peter responded.

"I'm fine. We need to get back to the tower," Bucky said as they left.

"Bucky?" Peter said as they walked back.

"Yeah?" Bucky grunted.

"Thanks for following me to the coffee shop," Peter grinned.

"Were you planning to take them all on yourself? Swear you're worse than Steve when he was your age," Bucky said.

"Was that supposed to be an insult because it wasn't. I knew you were following me so it's not like I took them on alone," Peter shrugged.

"Peter there's no way you could have known I was following you," he said.

"Yeah huh,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Peter-" Bucky growled.

"Okay, we'll talk about it at the tower," Peter raised his hands in surrender.

"Come on we need to update the team on what happened," Bucky said.

"Yeah, that's not the only thing I need to tell the team," Peter said.

"Peter-" Bucky once again said.

"Don't worry. Pepper, Clint, and Bruce already know what I'm going to tell you guys," Peter said.

"Does it have anything to do with HYDRA?" Bucky asked.

"We shouldn't be talking about these things publicly," Peter avoided.

"Fine but you better be ready to explain," Bucky said used to Steve's antics.

"Good because Pepper, Clint, Bruce along with the others already know of the attack," Bucky said as he waved a cell phone.

Peter paled. He know those he had told would be upset that he had been endangered. He had even promised Clint he'd stay out of trouble. At least Peter still had the…Clint never gave back the letter. He was sure that Clint, Bruce, and Pepper would tell the others after something serious like this. Peter braced himself for a tower of angry Avengers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make it longer but I wanted to get something out before Christmas so there it was. Posting at 1 am xmas morning. Tell me what you thought about the chapter.   
> Remember you're always welcome to suggest things you want to see in the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. Was it okay? Should I discard it? If you want more tell me. Feedback feeds the writer. Feel free to point out errors if you see them.


End file.
